1. Field of Invention
The invention relates, generally, to a wall hanger and, more particularly, to such a hanger that is adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
Various adjustable wall hangers are known. Each such hanger generally is adapted to be attached to a surface of a vertical wall for adjustably hanging or suspending wall décor—such as pictures, photographs, paintings, mirrors, collectibles, calendars, and corresponding frames—on the wall surface.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,357 discloses a vertically adjustable wall hanger that comprises a hanger and a hanger mount. The hanger includes a main hanger body, a first set of serrations defined in side-to-side spaced relation to one another on a back side of the main hanger body, and a center slot defined and a hanging hook provided on the main hanger body. The hanger mount includes a main mount body having a second set of serrations defined on a body face positioned in side-to-side spaced relation and sized and shaped similar to and confronting the first set of serrations. The second set of serrations is located on a back side of the main mount body with the main mount body defining a screw hole confronting the center slot on the main hanger body. A center hanger mount is held in the main mount body positioned in co-axial alignment with the center slot provided in the main hanger body. The hanger and hanger mount are assembled together by meshing the respective serrations in the first and second sets of serrations in a pre-selected position to accommodate corresponding positioning requirements of a user of the device. A mounting screw extends through the main hanger body and center hanger mount in clamped abutting assembly with each other to hold the hanger and hanger mount in superimposed lapped engagement with each other in the pre-selected position.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,425 discloses a vertically adjustable wall hanger comprising a main body—which is securable to a vertical surface with mounting screws, nails, or other similar fasteners—and an adjustable bracket. The main body defines a pair of mounting apertures and is generally symmetrical about a plane passing through axes defined by the mounting apertures. The main body also includes a vertically oriented linear ratchet having a plurality of teeth and a pair of parallel, outwardly-facing, spaced-apart peripheral tracks or grooves. Each of the tracks is open at a top of the main body. The adjustable bracket includes a pair of cylindrical locator pins that enter the tracks at the top of the main body and slide within them. The adjustable bracket includes also a pawl that engages the linear ratchet. The locator pins allow the adjustable bracket to be rotated upwardly so that the pawl may be disengaged from the linear ratchet, the adjustable bracket moved up or down, and the pawl re-engaged with the linear ratchet.
However, these and other of the known adjustable wall hangers do not perfectly place/align the wall décor or corresponding frame on the wall surface. More specifically, they do not adjust in two ways to accommodate imperfections of the wall décor or corresponding frame and/or construction of the wall surface. They do not adjust in also a continuous manner. Rather, they adjust in a discrete, incremental manner.
Thus, there is a need in the related art for an adjustable wall hanger that perfectly places/aligns the wall décor or corresponding frame on the wall surface. More specifically, there is a need in the related art for a wall hanger that adjusts in two ways to accommodate imperfections of the wall décor or corresponding frame and/or construction of the wall surface. There is a need in the related art for a wall hanger that adjusts in also a continuous—rather than a discrete, incremental—manner.